


【珍宜】L$D

by EndlessLight



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessLight/pseuds/EndlessLight
Relationships: Markjin - Relationship, 宜珍, 朴珍荣/段宜恩, 段宜恩/朴珍荣
Kudos: 6





	【珍宜】L$D

L$D  
love sex dream  
BGM：L$D - A$AP Rocky

黑色的大床上，男孩双眼紧闭，眉头微皱，嘴角漏出隐约的喘息声。宽大的白色衬衫凌乱不堪，露出被束缚带固定住的细长双腿。

喘息声从耳边传来，带着惊人的热度和一阵阵瘙痒从耳边一路钻进身体深处，点燃他作为人类最单纯的欲望。

男孩忍不住想缩起身子，却因为束缚带而动弹不得，只能左右扭动，将床单蹭乱成一团。

动作间，仿佛不小心按到了什么开关，身体里传来了震动声。

男孩微弱的喘息声陡然拔高，“啊— 不要。。。啊—”

珍荣。。唔。。 你能不能。。抱抱我。。

话音刚落，段宜恩感受到自己被一个炙热的躯体怀抱着。闻到了浓厚的月桂味，段宜恩贪婪地深吸了一口气，确认这是属于朴珍荣的味道。

段宜恩睁开眼，看到了那张许久未见的面庞。朴珍荣穿着黑色衬衫，将段宜恩拥入怀中。

珍荣，你回来了啊？话音未落，朴珍荣就吻上了他的唇，将他的所有疑问止在唇边。

朴珍荣一遍一遍轻轻地描绘着段宜恩的唇，然后熟练地用舌头撬开了段宜恩的牙关，不急着进攻，温柔地舔舐着段宜恩口腔内的每一处。

不再是激烈的争夺，段宜恩第一次在情事上感受到了朴珍荣的温柔。他闭上眼，静静地享受这份缱绻。

直到朴珍荣慢慢地爬坐到了自己的身上，还蹭到了自己的敏感处，段宜恩不禁发出了几声轻哼。

朴珍荣边接吻变慢慢地将段宜恩的手扣到了墙上，戴上了手铐。手腕遇到冰冷的手铐，这触感刺激得段宜恩张开双眼。

他抬起头，看着朴珍荣温柔地顺着他的下巴一路往下亲到了小腹，然后又轻轻地咬着他的乳首。

感官被放大了数万倍，他身上的每一处都宛如有上万只蚂蚁在爬动，可是四肢被束缚着，段宜恩动弹不得，只能快速地喘息着。

“啊—— ” 胸前巨大的刺激让段宜恩忍不住仰起了脖子，发出一声惊呼，宛如一只受了惊的白天鹅。

朴珍荣仍旧专心地把玩着那两点粉红，一边将手往下伸进了衣服的下摆，握住了那炙热的物体。

刹那间，宛如世界上所有的热量都集中在了下体，段宜恩被这滚烫的皮肤温度烫到，想要惊呼，出口却只是一句可怜兮兮的 “嗯。。。好烫。。。”

朴珍荣爱怜地看着段宜恩，然后吻了吻他的眉间作为安慰，手上确开始了动作。

"啊～" 段宜恩能感觉得到自己的每一厘米皮肤都伴随着朴珍荣手上的动作而变化。他仿佛能看到到了热度从自己身体的其他部分正一点一点往下腹集合，能感受到血液快速地朝着一个方向流动；他觉得自己的理智逐渐出逃，氧气也随之离他而去；他感受到自己内心的慌乱想要张口呼救，离开嘴边的却只有一句深沉的叹息声，“嗯。。。 ”

他对这超乎寻常的感知能力感到害怕，这感官带给他的刺激和快乐却是心中慌乱的一百万倍。 他的身体仿佛是未被开采的神秘洞穴，而他自己就是那个冒险者，美丽风景带来的快乐远远超过了对未知事物的害怕。

此刻他是这世界上最快乐的探险家。

段宜恩在脑海里看到了美妙的景象，而身体却被朴珍荣操控着，感受着一波一波的快感源源不断地从下至上，汇入大脑。

后方小穴里传来的震动更是不断敲打着段宜恩脑海里的神经，他能清晰地感受到自己的肠肉因为震动而同样抖动着，将他一步一步送入绝妙的天堂。

“啊。。。啊。。。 ”呻吟止不住地从嘴里流出。

他的每一寸毛孔都在期望着被抚摸，可是段宜恩只能大字型展开着，感受这前所未有的快感，连体内的细胞都刺激到颤栗。

段宜恩感觉自己仿佛躺在一朵软绵绵的白云上，身上是朴珍荣反常的无边温柔，体内却像是风暴中的大海，波澜壮阔，狠狠地拍打着他的躯体。

根本不记得过了多久，段宜恩只觉得有一股热流从内至外迸发，他射了出来。

无暇顾及有没有清理，结束了探险的段宜恩便沉沉地睡了过去。

第二天

段宜恩醒来时先是感觉到了腿间的粘腻，体内的异物也还在，空气中有着液体腥腻的味道。他解开自己腿上的束缚带，看见床边的那件黑色衬衫，埋头猛吸一口气，是朴珍荣身上的月桂味，可惜越来越淡了。

这是朴珍荣离开的第204天。

段宜恩回到了那个他曾经疯狂想要逃离的房间，把自己和朴珍荣的痕迹困在一起。

I know you are no good for me.

You’re no longer in my life.

How do I get you out of my mind.


End file.
